


when sunset falls

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: when the master said no alliances what exactly counted as an alliance? was it stolen kisses between two leaders or something more than that? where were the lines drawn and how many of them had aced & ira crossed with their relationship? and what is the cost of them stopping the relationship in the long run?





	when sunset falls

These kisses they shared were stolen on borrowed time. Aced could feel his lips locking against Ira's as they sat in a quiet grove. Their unions given the time to train on their own today as the leaders had a quiet meeting of their own. Though as soon as the two of them saw one another there were no words to describe the need they had. His larger hands holding on to the other man's and gently tugging him closer. Though gentle wasn't a word normally used to describe the bear he was a different sort of man when it came to Ira. 

His heart was both heavy and light with the love he felt for their leader. As his right hand man he was here to take care of whatever he needed. Aced could feel Ira's hunger as their lips locked over and over again. It was a difficult feat considering the mask he wore but Aced had found that pushing the unicorn mask up just enough made it easier. He remembered a time before the masks had come into play and rare times after that he had gotten Ira to remove it. But now it seemed like it was all business with him.

As the days passed without the Master's presence it seemed as though Ira had started to take his duties more seriously. Meaning in turn that Aced needed to as well. Not that he minded. Every moment spent with Ira was a moment he treasured after all. Before their lips could get too sore he felt Ira pull away from the kisses just enough to catch his breath. Aced had lost count of how many times they had gotten lost in one anothers arms even when it was only just sitting there. 

Listening to each other breath was relaxing and let them know that for now everything was still okay. Even if they knew that one day things as they knew would perish... No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Aced knew that he would be the one to find a way to stop the darkness from coming. If for no other reason than maybe, just maybe, he was selfish. When darkness came and consumed them then what would become of them? What happened when darkness took over?

It was something that he refused to believe he could ever let happen and quickly he leaned in again. Knowing that Ira still needed to catch his breath but his worries driving him to impatience. He couldn't imagine a world without Ira, without this. So his grip around the other man tightened and in turn arms wrapped around him the best they could. Ira was a tall man and lanky man but the awkwardness of his mask made things difficult when it came to holding each other face to face.

 **"We can't do this Aced."** Ira's voice was firm as he spoke, his hands still on Aced's shoulders. **"Sure we can, we just have to tilt a little bi-"** But he was stopped whenever Ira gently pushed him away. Aced was confused Ira stepped away from him, turned away from him even. **"The Master is gone Aced, we were given a task and we must uphold it."** Part of that task was that no Union should form an alliance with another. They had to keep the balance and to Ira... To Ira this was definitely something that would upset the balance between them.

 **"We've been doing fine so far! Why can't we keep our personal lives separate from the Unions?"** There might have been rules against an alliance but the Master had never said anything about them not being able to... Love each other. **"There's no such thing as separate anymore Aced! We must work towards keeping the Darkness at bay for as long as we can and if we're... focused on one another we can't..."** They couldn't focus on what they needed to do. In his mind Ira knew he was right but in his heart... He needed to keep his heart clear.

Aced wasn't quite as convinced though. How could he be? He was more confused than anything else. His heart ached and his mind raced as he reached for Ira's shoulder, finding nothing but air as Ira moved away and fixed his mask. **"Goodbye Aced, I hope I can continue to count on you for your assistance."** Ira's voice was even, only wavering towards the end as he continued to walk back towards the square. Alone. 

Aced stood there for a moment, mouth agape in disbelief and hand still reaching for the man he loved as he was left behind. **"I-Ira..."** His voice cracked as he quietly cried out for him. Though he could no longer see him his eyes watched where Ira had walked off to. It felt like an eternity before he fell to his knees. His legs were no longer able to hold up his body and for the first time in his life he felt weak. He felt powerless. He felt anguish. But worst of all he felt as though Ira was probably right in his judgment. Still though he didn't stop hurting as he finally picked himself back up. 

The sun was setting as he made his way back to the square. There would be work to be done tomorrow... Keyblade wielders that needed to be trained and work to be done. He couldn't let this stop him. Not now. Not when he needed to keep the darkness at bay. His heart might have been hurting but he refused to allow it to fall into despair when there was so much to be done. If stopping the darkness is what it took to get Ira back then he would find a way. No matter what the consequences were he would find a way to put an end to it all.


End file.
